


Go get him!

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on True Events, Everyone Is Alive, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mentioned Michy Batshuayi, inspired by that Southampton lad, ish, reuploaded the first chapter because some parts were cut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: On what happened when Eugene Sledge asked a prominent football club in London to help him win the heart of the Chelsea FC fan sitting in front of him.





	Go get him!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from the Daily Mail article about a Southampton supporter asking the club to help him woo the girl. I technically just replaced Southampton with Chelsea FC as I am a Chelsea fan, although I haven't been to Stamford Bridge so I am winging the stadium arrangements. This is all for fun, and an exercise for me to write more. And I also recently just got back to The Pacific Fandom after seeing the Bohemian Rhapsody trailer. Not betaed.

Never in his wildest dreams did Eugene Sledge ever think that he would meet somebody that would hold his attention for two months, in London—of all places, while on holiday break, yet here he was pining and desperate to ask the object of his infatuation to hang out with him after the match. At first, Eugene found him unusual. He didn’t scream as loud as the other audience around him after spectacular goals, but would definitely clap like mad when the manager, an Italian named Antonio Conte would rush to the audience. Needless to say, Eugene wouldn’t have bothered with the football were it not for this beautiful stranger. And if anyone would ask Eugene about the match, he would just shrug and report the things—often a mixture of praises and criticisms both from fans and pundits alike. (Thank god for Gary Lineker and twitter!) and nobody dared to ask him for more. His parents who were back in Mobile, Alabama were grateful that Sledge is enjoying his vacation in London. They were very supportive of his relatively new interest in football (it’s not soccer, Ma. They don’t like it when it’s called that here) and were always keen on getting him matchday tickets. He had been getting football tickets delivered to his flat four eight weeks already, and he is close to asking Captain Haldane for help. Which, to be fair seemed like a logical choice for skip enjoyed contact sports, including football, and is also secretly a hopeless romantic. With that option in mind crossed out in the meantime, Sledge opted for the most embarrassing choice—he didn’t realize it yet borne out of desperation.

 

 **(Gene Sledge) @EBSledge** : @ChelseaFC really good-looking guy sitting four seats next to me. Can you tell me who sits in block 24 seat 626? #ChelseaFC

 

 **(Michy Batshuayi) @mbatshuayi** drinks and dinner courtesy of me when you get your dream date to agree with you for date number 2! @EBSledge #gogethim

 

 **(Chelsea FC) @ChelseaFC** : @EBSledge, perhaps the best way for you to get your desired answer is by simply asking him out after today’s match. Good luck! 

 

Eugene Sledge felt the tip of his ears heat up. He checked the replies to his tweets.

 

The ladies were quote tweeting Chelsea’s reply and agreeing that asking him out properly is better than asking out for his details through the club and aren’t there privacy laws for that? Some helpful fans urged him to follow Chelsea’s advice and let Batshuayi treat them for a nice dinner if his mission does indeed become successful. In about a matter of minutes the #gogethim tag is number seven in London’s trending tweets tag. Eugene huffed to himself like he hadn’t thought of doing that for the past two months. Miffed that he would be known for this careless stunt of his he wished that he had Sid here with him to stop him from doing careless things--like tweet Chelsea FC for details for example. Luckily, his twitter avatar shows Deacon licking his cheek—he's not exactly recognizable but still. To thank them for their effort, Eugene tweeted them.

 

 **(Gene Sledge) @EBSledge:** Well, my club @ChelseaFC just gave me relationship advice! Will tweet you again on how it will end. Holding on to that promise of free dinner sponsored by my favorite Batsman @mbatshuayi! 

 

And so, Eugene let the afternoon’s game distract him. He was fiddling with his phone’s screen on the duration of the match. It was an intense one at that, what with Chelsea extending the gap to seven points ahead of Pep Guardiola’s Manchester City should they win it. His thoughts were also on the man that he had wanted to ask out for drinks…formulating the approach, hoping as well that the guy do not frequent twitter.


End file.
